Sakura's sonfics!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Sequel to Sakura's pain!Summary inside.Sonfic colletion!Onesided:SasuSaku L/S Chapter one:Over it!
1. Over it

Sequel to Sakura's pain

Sequel to Sakura's pain!

Sasuke has devolped feelings for Sakura!However,she has feelings for Lee!!Will his jelousy make him go too far?0.0

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey Sakura!"Sasuke called.

"Oh,so you know my name after all?"Sakura said,glaring at Sasuke.Lee was with her and just kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Well,what do you want?"Sakura asked,coldly.

"Well…I…uh…"Sasuke suttered.

"SPIT IT OUT!!"Sakura yelled.

"Will you go out with me?!"

"HECK NO!!I don't want to be any where NEAR you or the other rookies!!Even if I got to be as far away from you as possible it would still be too close!!"Sakura shouted.

I'm over your lies  
And I'm over your games  
I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not ok

"I'm so over this!!I'm over you!And I'm over my past!"Sakura yelled.

You call me at night  
And I pick up the phone  
And though you've be tellin' me, I know you're not alone

"But Sakura!We changed!We all did!I swear!"Sasuke protested.

"Don't lie to me!"Sakura said.

Oh, and that's why  
Your eyes.. I'm over it  
Your smile.. I'm over it  
Realized.. I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over

"I'm over it!!"Sakura said.

"Sakura…"Lee whispered.

"I don't want to be your friend!Not anymore!!"

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be  
How I feel  
Read my lips  
Because I'm so over (I'm so)

"Because you were never a friend of mine!"Sakura said.

Moving on, and it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first  
A little bit  
But now I'm so over  
I'm so over it

"Get this!I'm Gai's student now!Lee,Tenten,and Neji are not just my teammates,or just my friends!They're my family!DEAL WITH IT!!"Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

I'm over your hands  
And I'm over your mouth  
Trying to drag me down  
And fill me with self doubt

"I'm over you,Ino,Naruto,Hinata,and all the others!!"Sakura said,tears starting to sting her eyes at the memories.

Oh, and that's why  
Your world.. I'm over it  
So sure.. I'm over it  
I'm not your girl  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over

"I'm not your teammate!And I'm SO not your girl either!Go find someone else to make little yous!"Sakura hissed through her teeth.

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be  
How I feel  
Read my lips  
Because I'm so over (I'm so)

Moving on, and it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first  
A little bit  
But now I'm so over  
So over It

"But Sakura!I-I don't understand!"Sasuke said.

"THEN READ MY LIPS!"Sakura said.

I'm so over it  
Oh, oh

Don't call  
Don't come by  
Ain't no use, don't ask me why  
You'll never change  
There'll be no more cryin' in the rain

"I'm over it!!"

Oh, oh oh  
I'm over it

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be  
How I feel  
Read my lips  
Because I'm so over (I'm so)

"They all made me stronger!"Sakura said.

"You hurt at first…But not anymore!"Sakura continuted.

Moving on, and it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first  
A little bit  
But now I'm so over it

I'm so over it  
I'm over it

"I'm over it…Come on Lee…we have training…"Sakura said,pulling on Lee's arm.

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be  
How I feel  
Read my lips  
Because I'm so over (I'm so)

Moving on, and it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first  
A little bit  
But now I'm so over it


	2. Never Again!

Sequel to Sakura's pain

Never Again!

Sakura was performing at the local ramen shop.

"Ok,this next song I wanna sing for you guys is deciated to my old friends!Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki,Ino Yamanaka,Hinata Huuga,Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Abrurame,shikamaru Nara,and Chouji Akimichi!"

"I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer

Repent your self away

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
they may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will"

"Thank you!Good-night everybody!"

…………………………………………………………..

"Hey Sakura!Great show!"Ino called.

"What do you want Ino-pig?"Sakura asked.

"Um..I want to say I'm sorry for before!"Ino said.

"Read my lips Ino!And the same goes for the rest of you!"Sakura yelled.

"Never again,will I hear you!Never again will I miss you!Never again will I want to be near you!"

"Sakura…"Ino said.

"Never again.will I save you!Never again!Will I want to!Never again…Will I trust you!Never!!"

"never again…."Sakura finished.


	3. True friend!

Sequel to Sakura's pain

True Friend!

"Ok guys!Here's a song deicated to my best friends!Rock Lee,Tenten,Might Gai,and Neji Huuga!"Sakura said.

"That's Right  
We sign our cards and letters B.F.F  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh(yeah)  
Your looking out for me you've got  
my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets i could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel  
yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

Your a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again your a  
True Friend

You don't get angry when i change  
the plans  
Somehow your never out of second  
chances  
Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm  
wrong again  
I'm so lucky(yeah)that i found

A True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something

ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

(BRIDGE)  
True Friends will go to the ends of  
the earth  
To find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and  
the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A True Friend your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
No need to pretend  
(your a true friend)  
Oh a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

Your a True Friend  
Your a True Friend  
Your a True Friend…"

………………………………………….

"wow Sakura!That was a great show!"Tenten said.

"Thanks,Tenten!"Sakura said.

"And you gave us V.I.P. seats!"Neji said.

"Well,why wouldn't I?"Sakura asked.

"Wow Sakura!You deicated that song to us?"Lee asked.

"Duh!You guys are my best friends!"Sakura said.

They all start laughing.

"What's so great about them?!"Sasuke thought."They're all just freaks!"Sasuke complained.

"Humph…well..we WILL get her back"Sasuke thought.


	4. my happy ending

My Happy ending

My Happy ending!

Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh

"Hey Sakura!you invited us to your house?!That means you forgive us right?!"Naruto yelled.

"No…I don't forgive you.any of you.We need to talk this over.."Sakura said,shadows covering her eyes.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

"What did I do to make you all hate me?"Sakura asked.

"Y-You've got demonic blood.W-we didn't trust you at first."Hinata answered.

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

"Oh…"Sakura said."I never did anything wrong..yet with the fact you distrusted me for no reason?!"Sakura said.

"But you don't know me!"Sakura said.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

"Everything we ever did together…We were once friends!Yet after my sugery,you didn't want anything to do with me!"Sakura yelled,tears coming to her eyes from remembering the good times with the rookie 9.

"YOU FREAK!!"Ino yelled.

"What?!"Sakura said.

"We PRETENDED to be your friends!"

"You…pretended?"

"Duh!"Kiba said.

"We…we were friends for years…All that time you were pretending?!"Sakura said.

"You were once "Forehead girl!"Chouji yelled.

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

"You're so difficult!"Shikamaru said.

"But you don't know me!!"Sakura said.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

"Well…thanks anyways…."Sakura said.

"Thanks?For what?"Sasuke asked.

"…."Sakura said nothing.

"It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you care. And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done.."Sakura said.

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

"Sakura.."Ino said.

"Sakura…."Hinata said,joining in.

"Sakura…"Sasuke joined.

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

"Sakura..."said the rest of the rookie 9,one after the other.

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

We're not the rookie 9 anymore…"Ino thought.

We're the rookie 8 now.."Kiba thought.

"Glad you got that off your chest…."A voice called out.

"Neji,Tenten,Lee…You're here!"Sakura said.

"Yeah!Come on Sakura!We've got training!"Tenten called.

"And you're right Neji!I'm glad I said that to them!"Sakura said,with an anger look across her face.

"And don't forget Sakura!We still have our date Friday!"Lee said blushing.

"I know!How could I forget?"Sakura said.

SHE'S GOING OUT WITH THAT FREAK?!"Sasuke shouted in his mind.

Sakura walked away from her ex-teammates."SERCRUITY!'Sakura shouted as some guards took  
Sasuke and the others away."HEY!'Naruto shouted.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"Ino yelled.

"Humph…"Sakura said.

I guess I can have a happy ending..Sakura thought.


End file.
